badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Lost at disney
Note: I did not make this story and am in no way taking credit for creating it. I'm just passing it on. Lost at disney Hi my name is chase pretty much everybody thinks disney world is a magical place with no harm except it's not if you work till 5 fucking am its terror the whole time and I am going to tell you my story working there.me and my buddy inoke work there till you know five am we both drink soda and stuff and stay up all night at are work station first time we worked there we said this is going to be easy but we were in the magic kingdom we were next to the goofy ride and the dumbo ride they were still on so when we heard a noise or something we would shrug it off and think it would be just a ride. Are second day we sneaked in some androids and ios devices And a portable wifi thing and did the same as usual are third night everything went down hill we heard noises again but it sounded odd this time inoke said he was going to check it out but I said dude it's just a ride besides we forgot are flashlight batteries so don't use it all i said yeah yeah just a ride he began listening music again through his headphones and we both drifted off we fell asleep but then we woke up again and just hanged out and relaxed but are flashlight was on I must of turned it on by accident it was on the whole night right before I turned it off it ran out of battery shoot shoot shoot we said but also fine since there's a light but now if we here something unusual we won't be able see it but we realized are shift was over me and him went to my car I said I will drive we went to are apartment and are old school girl named kinsley just moved in next to us we wanted to say hi but she must of been tired I mean it's 5:50 so we went inside are room and chris was there playing cod aw we ignored it and went to bed next morning we asked chris why he was up this this early when he slept at 6:00 he said he went to bed at 11:00 but we thought he was joking but he convinced us that he went to bed at 11:00 we shrugged it off and thought we just saw something we didn't see then came 12:00 am we entered magic kingdom and this time we brought spare batteries normal night we came home my sister maya was there and with her dog her dog kept barking at the door me and inoke gave it some treats but it kept barking but then it was just kinsley and she played with him then we drank some beer and hanged out when it was 7:00 am she left the next morning the dog was barking but nothing was there so I told my sister to get it out of there I felt bad at first but I also felt relieved because i felt uneasy. Me and inoke went back after are break and chris decided to join the job We gave him advice but he kept saying Jesus I know how to do this job. We were in magic kingdom are boss said if you here something un usual to not check it out we listened to him because the recording said he turned off all the rides so we thought if there was a rat or a bat or something to not check it out. We heard lots of weird stuff but we did not check on them.the next day are boss did not tell us anything this time my old friend George joined to but chris was his partner they worked at hut 5 the one pretty close to ares I forgot to tell gearge and chris that if they hear something to not check on it then I heard a scream but we saw something at the distance gearge we said where's chris he didn't respond we took him inside the hut his back was half ripped out than me and inoke heard its a small world after all at the back of are ears than chris was outside we grabbed himself but something was holding him back it was completely dark I kicked at something I couldn't see than we took chris in with gearge we stayed inside there was no fucking way we were staying out whatever's the fuck it was we survived we took chris and gearge to the hospital his back recovered we we decided we were getting broke inoke said fuck it if we don't have money by tommorow we would be living in the streets me gearge and inoke went chris didn't go we scared shitless soon as we went there we ran inside we realized a girl we know stay after hours sometimes and if we heard something it's probably her. Than pure silence a scream was heard outside it was laysha we took her in she looked as frightened as we were she was holding a camera we saw the footage it showed a creature with a dislocated jaw and long claws we said holy shit the thing might be behind the door or right outside 4:00 am We were still terrified we couldn't even move at all 6:46 am light from the sun rose we felt safe the in day we never see this creature we all run when 2 or 3 visitors come cause its past shift after that night we all kept watching the footage and started going into the footage we all took except inoke he went more further into the tape slowed it down we came home we heard holy shit we asked inoke what happened he said look behind the fucking thing running towards laysha it grabbed laysha right or was laysha really nothing because the tape never showed us in there than the power went out we heard layshas laugh we all ran outside we said is everyone ok everyone said yes except laysha after that we never went back to disney again. Category:BCP Category:Pastas